The tennis ACE
by Shiroi Mi
Summary: "that got me interested. I was thinking of how to corner you up when you just walked to me. Your muscles" Fuji squeezed his arm. "are built from tennis aren't they?" Fuji suddenly let go of Ryoma's arm, a 'angelic' smile returning to his face.
1. Seiyou Gakuen

Hello all this is Shiroi Mi. Yep this is my first fanfic on POT. Once of my long time loves. anyway here is a short summary/introduction to the story since i didnt' manage to put everything in the small introduce in front so here goes:

Ryoma was not the prized child at home. Because of a painful childhood experience, he had vowed never to do tennis again. His brother Ryoga and parents could do nothing for him. Entering seigaku Chuu now, his secret love affair with tennis got into the hands of the person Ryoma would never have leasted wanted him to. But the wheels of fate are moving and here's where it begins.

* * *

><p>The brown-golden leaves of the sakura trees in the campus fell lightly to the ground. The wind was blowing gently, a caressing and slightly warm wind from the northeast. The school compound was unusually quiet, only the sounds of the rustling leaves echoed about the campus. The study body both high school and middle school division were gathered in the hall for the annual welcoming address by the principal.<p>

Seiyou Gakuen, the school well-known for its strength in sports and academics, was the top school among the district. It was an escalator school, starting with Seiyou elementary all the way to Seiyou High. However even though the elementary school is part of the Seiyou Gakuen escalator, it has a separate compound. Thus normally, the elementary school is differentiated from the high school and middle school section as Seiyou elementary while the middle school and high school sections are collectively known as Seiyou gakuen.

Seiyou Gakuen had a large compound complete with many sports facilities to cater to the largely sports-inclined students of Seiyou. There was an indoor swimming pool, 8 tennis courts in 2 separate compounds, 1 full sized track, 2 indoor sports hall, 2 football fields and basketball courts scattered around the campus.

The academy buildings were separated for each school division although their sports facilities were shared. Due to the size of the campus, Seiyou Gakuen had 4 separate gates. The main gate was nearest to the staff building, library and academy related blocks. Gate 2 was nearer to the middle school block and gate 3 was nearest to the high school block. Gate 4 was located off-ways from the academy buildings but much nearer to the sports facilities. Usually, no matter what time of the day or what day of the week or what week of the month, the school was always filled with people but now since the principal was giving the welcoming address, the school compound seemed large and isolated.

The principal of the school, old in his fifties, gave an overly long and exaggerated speech that none of the students listened to. As he finally ended his long monologue, the student body clapped half-heartedly, just hoping to get the welcoming ceremony over and done with.

"Next, we shall invite this year's freshmen student representative, the top-scorer of the admission exams to give his address. Let us put out hands together to welcome, Ryoma Echizen.' the MC announced.

A rather petite boy with a large outsized blue framed spectacles walked up the stairs to the stage. The interest in the top-scorer nerd got the restless student body silent for a moment. The young boy, Ryoma Echizen, walked up to the podium. He realized, with a pout, that the microphone was a bit too high for him. As he reached for the mike on tiptoes, bemused laughter erupted from the audience. Here he was, scholar, student representative of the freshmen tiptoeing to reach for the mike that seemed to big for him.

Right, Ryoma wasn't the prized son at home. He was 'too short' claimed by his aniki, Ryoga, 'talentless' among a variety of other things. His home was full of tennis freaks like his brother and the more academic based Ryoma was hardly noticed at home. It wasn't as bad until Ryoma, in the spur of the moment, told, or rather rudely yelled at his parents that he won't play tennis anymore and that he hated tennis. That outburst happened when Ryoma was 8 and since then, he became more of a household furniture than a household member.

Due to the sudden lack of tennis to occupy Ryoma's time at home, he buried himself with books. Before he knew it, Ryoma was acing every class, every test and had became the representative. The only person who ever still 'sees' Ryoma is his brother. But he only bothered to address him if he was going to tease him. Anything else, in school or at home, he was utterly alone.

Despite all the lies he told to himself and others that he hated tennis or whatever, the truth was Ryoma loved tennis. He still couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried, the tension, the grip on his racket, his pulsing heart under the adrenaline of match-point in a tennis match. The last when he was 7. he still remember those moments fondly like a fleeting dream, love that was too short.

His tennis racket in perfect condition was like a memento from the past Ryoma. It was like a past life. He should have thrown it away. He knew that but he couldn't bear to do so. Sometimes, secretly at home, he would watch tennis match on the net or spy Ryoga and his father practice tennis. He wanted more than anything to join them but he was the one who broke off with tennis and his pride won't allow him to play tennis openly ever again. That was the new sworn rule of the student representative, Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

><p>Yep more chapters coming soon. :D<p>

Shiroi Mi.


	2. The moment of insanity

THello mina! This is back to back update because of CHRISTMAS! Yep the christmas bonus! :D

This chapter is dedicated to ajas136 for the lovely review and compliment!

So here it goes: the moment of insanity!

* * *

><p>"Yo Ryoga, how' tennis in Seigaku high school division?" Echizen Nanjiro, former tennis pro and current father of Ryoga and Ryoma asked. As usual at dinner, all that they ever talked about was tennis, tennis and more tennis. Ryoma continued eating in silence.<p>

"It's great. I am going to be participating in the high school regular tournament. Although the usual people were still there, there are new people too. And the senpais are super. There was this guy who had a smash like…." Ryoga started talking animatedly and went on and on without stop.

Ryoma finished dinner quickly. Whenever tennis came into the topic, he somehow felt that dinner loses its flavour. Silently he headed to his room.

It was the first day of school and there wasn't homework to pass Ryoma's time. He found himself very very bored, staring at the racket in his closet.

Finally giving up on trying to come up with other things to do, Ryoma took the racket and pocketed a ball. He headed downstairs. "I'm going to a bookstore." he said as he left although he knew that no one actually bothered.

Once outside, the cool air of the evening blew through his hair. He looked up to the darkened sky, a feeling of isolation and separation filled him. Pushing those aside like he always did, he went into the nearest clothes shop to give himself some disguise. He bought a white hat that kept half of his face hidden, removed his specs which were for show anyway and headed towards the street tennis courts.

The street tennis courts were full, bustling with people. Ryoma walked silently around the place and found himself a wall that he could practice on. He just wanted something to do, to clear his mind and to relief stress. He held the racket with his right hand and began to hit the tennis ball towards the wall to the same spot with varying control and power.

After working up a good sweat and feeling loads better, Ryoma caught the returning ball with his left hand and began to walk off only to be surprised by an applause by a ring of spectators that gathered while he was too absorbed in his practice. Ryoma pulled the cap lower and replied, "ah domos." he tried to make his way out of the crowd but a tall figure blocked his path.

"Hey you're good. Want play a match with me?" the tall figure spoke. Although his voice was light with amusement, his eyes were burning with a fighting spirit that Ryoma saw often in the eyes of his brother.

"Who are you?' Ryoma replied curtly.

"Oh, sorry sorry. I am Momoshiro. You can call me Momo." Momo said, grinning form ear to ear. "Ah sou." Ryoma said in response.

"And you are?" the persistent Momo asked. Ryoma remained silent.

"Mah, play a game with me? Just 1 match? It is more interesting than playing with a wall right?" Momo said. Seeing over Ryoma's head, momo spotted a free court and half dragged Echizen to it.

"You can serve first." Momo offered.

"You sure? I have never played a real math before." Ryoma said. It was true for 5 years.

"Ha. Don't bluff. Even though you're that good? That kind of control with no match experience? You can't bluff me. Whatever, just serve." Momo readied himself at the baseline of the opposite court. "Hai" Ryoma half-heartedly replied.

Ryoma bounced the tennis ball with his left hand, using his right hand to hold the racket. "here I come." He said as he tossed the ball to serve.

The ball sped across the net to Momo's court, bounced at Momo's feet before speeding past Momo. Before Momo could react, the point was scored by Ryoma. "10 - love" Ryoma called, his eyes twitching with arrogance and confidence.

"Wuah. What a high-speed serve. But the next, I won't miss." Momo replied, a confident smiled on his lips.

"Whatever you say." Then Ryoma served again, although purposely lowering the speed so that Momo could catch it. It woudn't be fun if he won the match by serves.

"Ha. If it is power tennis, I won't lose. I won't." Momo yelled as he hit the ball back.

Ryoma caught the ball square in his racket but the ball was heavy like it was a cannonball instead of a tennis ball. Somehow Ryoma returned the ball and an amazing rally ensued. Both sides were not backing down. The high level of the match drawn a huge crowd of spectators again. Ryoma eyed the crowd. He didn't want the crowd. Even though he knew his identity as at stake, the attention, the tension and excitement felt so nostalgic to him, comfortable, like he was finally home. The game became 40-30 with Ryoma in the lead.

"Game point and also match point, Momoshiro-san." ryoma said, a cocky smile and piercing golden eyes with his white fila cap. "Sure. But I won't let you take the next point." Momo called back, a grin on his face. "Ja, as a farewell gift, let me show you something interesting." Ryoma said.

Ryoma lower his stance like he was Ryoga do it millions of times, tossed the ball and wound in preparation for a jump. As the ball fell, he leapt and tilted the racket slightly, putting a strong reverse spin on it. "Hah!" Ryoma let out as the ball left his racket, flying straight and true to Momo's court.

The ball flew towards Momo. He gauged the speed, angle and positioned himself for the return. The ball landed at his feet, he raised his racket to return it but the ball did not bounce like normal, it bounced towards his face. Caught off-guard and off-balance, Momo missed the shot.

A gasp came from the audience. "What was that? It bounced to the face." Startled whispers and murmurs was heard from the crowd. "Twist serve." Ryoma said, a satisfied and arrogant smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>3 the true Ryoma. You've gotta love Ryoma and his cocky attitude but skills to pull it off!<p>

Next chapter preview: Deadly Sunday! So the scene is set... and all' peaceful and well? HAH! Dream on. Well blame it on whoever for a certain tensai Fuji is gonna come and mess the whole pot up! :D

I know it's a lame pun. pot and POT (prince of tennis) :D Yurushite?

and a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Shiroi Mi.


	3. A deadly SUNDAY

Thank you all readers for the wonderful reviews! Here where FUJI COMES IN. xD Loves how he just messes up everything! :D Enjoy **DEADLY SUNDAY**

* * *

><p>"Honto Eiji senpai. That boy really did a twist serve like Ryoga-senpai." Momo said the next day to Kikumaru Eiji, 3rd year, acrobat tennis regular. "Wu. That's interesting. Who's the kid?" Fuji, the tensai also came over. "that's the problem Fuji-senpai. I don't know his name"<p>

"Mah if he is that good a player, we'll hear of him soon." Fuji replied. "So tell me. Tell me. What did he look like?" Eiji asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"hmm." Momo thought. "He was rather short, had a real cocky attitude. Yeah yeah. Much like the freshmen representative this year."

Ryoma had written off the entire match yesterday unforeseen event due to temporary insanity driven by craving for tennis. He had resumed his specs as the freshman representative, nerdy and studious. The racket and ball was kept away in his closet again and the white cap with it.

Ryoga was pretty famous in school, Ryoma soon found out on the second day. He had his own fan club and even his own tennis tournament schedule put up so that the students could go watch him. Everyone who knew the word tennis, knew at least 10 words about Ryoga, the crowned Ou (king) of tennis.

By the end of week, Ryoma knew everything about Ryoga when he was in middle school. He became a regular at junior. At senior level, he became fuku-buchou and brought Seigaku Tennis to the nationals, it was during his senior that someone began to call him Tennis Ou (King of tennis) and it stuck. Although they lost to Rikkaidai at the finals, they returned with cheers and celebration. Now the buchou is Tezuka from class 3C and fuku-buchou is Oishi from the same class.

Tennis was forcefully intruding into Ryoma's life. Moreover, his desk partner was some guy with a loud mouth and 2 years of tennis experience who kept talking about tennis, tennis, tennis and more tennis.

While everyone was becoming excited about sports and tennis in particular, Ryoma was instead completely exhausted by the end of the week due to the constant tennis buzz.

On Sunday, Ryoma tried to escape the tennis buzz at home by going to the library, to read up something, anything but tennis.

Arriving at the library which was just two or three blocks down his classroom, he opened the door to find the place, crowded. Ryoma shrugged. A library with as good facilities as this was expected to be crowded.

He walked aimless down the aisle. Looking at the upper shelves for an interesting read, he accidently, almost tripped over a crouched figure of another male taking some book from the lower shelves. 'Gomen (sorry)' Ryoma muttered.

The male turned to face him. He was rather kind with a kind expression on his face, the type that will worry a lot over nothing. His rather was cropped back short hair and two rather curiously short fringes at his forehead. Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow at this guy's art appeal sense.

"oh I'm sorry too.' He said as he stood up to move out of the way for Ryoma to pass.

"ah… domos." Ryoma said stoically as he passed. _That hair, that voice, that body build, is he?_ The other male thought as Ryoma passed him by. "You are Echizen Ryoma right?" He blurted out suddenly.

Ryoma turned to face the male. "That's right. And who are you?" He asked back in a less than polite tone.

"as I thought!" The male said. "I am Oishi, also from Seigaku, fuku buchou of the chuugaku tennis club." He said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Ryoma cautiously shook his hand.

"You look a lot like Echizen Ryoga senpai." Oishi commented

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Ryoga AGAIN? _He thought. "Yeah, he's my brother. Is there anything?" Ryoma asked non-chalently.

"Ehh? No no." Oishi said. "Momo, 2nd of Seichuu. the other day met a super tennis player around your height and age, and since you're related to Ryoga-senpai, we were wondering if it was you."

"No. I don't play tennis." Ryoma replied curtly. Then turning away, he walked off quickly. _Mata tennis? (Tennis again?) does Seigaku revolve around tennis or something? _Ryoma is starting to miss his elementary school where things were _normal_.

He randomly chose a book which didn't interest him at all and went to find a place to seat. Just his luck that there was only one more open seat, beside some guy with looks for a model and dreadfully, facing the tennis courts.

"Man, this sucks." Ryoma said under his breath. He sat down beside the amazingly feminine guy and turned to read his book. But the battle on the tennis court soon caught his attention.

At the nearest court was 2 males battling each other. On one end, is a tall guy with some nerdy looking specs and on the other was some scary-faced bandana guy. The tall guy appeared to have no special moves while the other had something called the buggy whip shot.

The ball curve as it was hit, making the opponent run around. Ryoma read about it somewhere before. However the other guy seemed to know where the ball will land and was always a step ahead of him.

"hmmm. Not bad." Ryoma commented under her breath to himself. Not only where they experienced in matches, both had amazing monster stamina. As the game ended with the nerdy guy winning, the other bandana guy then sprinted off into a run. The nerdy tennis player when walked towards the bench and picked up something. It was blue notebook. He began to scribble furiously like it was a matter of life and death to him.

"Eek? Data tennis?" Ryoma exclaimed in mild disgust softly under his breath. If there was one thing that Ryoma hated more than the sport tennis, it was data tennis. He had played against a data tennis player once before when he was in the junior matches 7 and he had lost. That thought left a bitter aftertaste and Ryoma drew his eyes away from the court to return to the book he was holding.

"Good observation, Echizen Ryoma." The prince looking boy suddenly spoke up, startling Ryoma. Ryoma looked up in surprise as his seat partner, the dazzling prince boy smiled back at him. Ryoma froze in shock. How did this guy know his name? Who was this guy? A whirlwind of question flooded Ryoma's mind, but he let nothing show.

"Arh. Domos." He quickly attempted to get up and away from the prince guy somehow he was getting the creeps just by being near this guy.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, don't you need your glasses?" the velvety voice of the prince character called from behind, causing Ryoma momentarily to stop in shock. In a rush, he used his left hand to touch his nose for his glasses. They were there. He got tricked. A fit of anger welled up in him, not at the strange boy but more at himself for getting tricked so easily. Without another word, he left the library.

* * *

><p>Heh hey! Ryoma just got himself TRiCKeD! awww.<p>

Soon to come, next chapter: **MONDAY MORN!** I wonder what Fuji is gonna do with Ryoma's secret...

Shiroi Mi


	4. Monday Morn' and a tennis match

yep so Fuji confronts Ryoma xDDD My favvvv chapter

* * *

><p>The next day, the dreaded morning, Ryoma trudged to school. He was early as usual since Ryoga had morning tennis practice. The Echizen household had purposely catered to the <em>first son's<em> schedule so breakfast was moved way up in the morning at an ungodly hour (to Ryoma) of 6am. Ryoma gave a huge yawn. Another thing he hated was waking up early in the morning.

Being forced to walk past the tennis courts, Ryoma spotted the Sunday prince character in one of the courts doing warm-up, that same brown hair, that same model fake smile and that same pale almost ghostish skin. He was wearing the Seiyou Chuugaku tennis regular jacket with the branded name Fuji Shuunsake behind it in block letters. It didn't take much for Ryoma to match the two and two together.

Fuji Shuunsake. A senior regular, known as the tensai Fuji, probably one of the strongest in the team. He had a slender build, much like a girl, but the way he moved his body, the way he played tennis had all told Ryoma that he wasn't a regular for show, his muscles were well-developed and trained. Rumors had it that even though he was always smiling, his eyes so small that they seemed closed in a slit, when he opens them, poison or lightening or whatever not will shoot out of his eyes.

Ryoma gave a non-chalent shrug. It didn't matter to them. Using his left hand to push up his glasses, he headed in a beeline for his classroom. Hopefully by all luck, the tensai Fuji would just leave him alone.

"Oi. Are you going?" the boy who sat beside Ryoma said. To date, Ryoma hadn't bothered to remember his name. Ryoma continued reading his book. "OI! I'm speaking to you, you know." he continued to say. It took a moment for Ryoma to realize the 'you' was referring to him. He looked up from his books, silent.

"Are you going or not?" He pressed, more and more irritating by the minute. To shut him out, Ryoma replied, "No." even though he had no idea what he meant and returned to his book. The guy gave a shrug with a mutter of "anti-social" under his breath.

"Ne Kachiro? You going?" the guy turned to ask some other first year student of the same class.

"Eh what?" the guy called Kachiro asked.

"the tennis senior regular tournament! That's what you dumbo!" the very noisy neighbour of Ryoma explained in an air of grandisco.

"Of course. You are going too aren't you Horio-kun? I heard the senior regular tournament is a sight to behold." the said guy, Kachiro, replied.

"That's right. From my information and experience, the reason why Seiyou's tennis is top notch in the province is because of these regular tournaments. This is the secret to…." Horio began to explain with a self-important drawl.

After school, Ryoma headed off to his solicitude, the library.

"Echizen-kun." came a velvety, all too familiar and all too unwanted voice from behind.

Ryoma decided to ignore the person calling him, undoubtedly the tensai Fuji. He continued to walk straight forwards towards the library. Doesn't anyone got their own things to do other than bothering him about tennis? He asked himself.

".zen." came the voice again, still smooth and silky but with a bad vibe this time. It sounded like poison if poison ever have a sound. Somehow, it made Ryoma stop in his tracks, turning to face him.

"what is it?" He replied curtly, clearing showing him that he was very VERY unwelcomed.

"As usual, rude and cold." the tensai Fuji replied with his trademark smile. 'ne, aren't you coming to watch the senior's regular tournament?"

"No." Ryoma fired back, turning to continue his way to the library like that was his greatest mission now. He placed one foot in front of the other in a steady pace. He didn't want to go too fast, if not he would seem like he was running away. He had a bad feeling that doing this would make things worst, but his pride won't allow his to agree without some hard persuasion or threat. He was a bit interested to be honest but only a teeny weeny bit so he claims.

Fuji caught up with his pace easily. He was almost a head taller.

Fuji grabbed Ryoma's arm with surprising strength. "Ne, if you don't come, I'll tell everyone your secret of your match with Momoshiro." He whispered softly, like a devil whispering corruption.

A shiver ran down Ryoma's spine. "What match? Who's the Momoshiro guy?" Ryoma played dumb.

"You know who he is. The match, well everyone knows it. They just don't know who. Although Momo did give a good clue, unknowningly I'm sure. He said "yes it was much like the freshman representative Echizen Ryoma." Fuji explained. "that got me interested. I was thinking of how to corner you up when you just walked to me. Your muscles" Fuji squeezed his arm. "are built from tennis aren't they?" Fuji suddenly let go of Ryoma's arm, a 'angelic' smile returning to his face.

"see you at the courts" he said with a smile before turning to walk away.

* * *

><p>Well well. here goes Fuji... Fuji never stops till he gets his way don't he? xD<p>

Just realized this chapter is quite short. :O I'll try make it longer for the next chapter. Well just kidding. I'm gonna give a reviewer present by merging the next chapter with this one xD 2 in 1 :D So here's goes. PART 2: **Tennis match**

* * *

><p>Ryoma had no choice. It was just bad luck. Bad luck and trouble. For one, heaven just had to have it that it was Fuji Shuunsake, the tensai Fuji to know his secret. He just know that if Fuji had his way with it… Ryoma shuddered he didn't want to think of what might be the outcome.<p>

With a thick book on philosophy that Ryoma didn't exactly care for, he headed to the tennis courts. "I am just going there then out again. In and out 2 mins." Well, Fuji didn't exactly ask him to watch the entire tournament did he? Ryoma grinned slyly.

It didn't take a genius to know where the tennis courts were. There was a huge crowd… of squealing girls and tennis kouhais. Ryoma sighed. Another thing he disliked, not to the point of hate though, was crowds, especially crowds of girls. He spied an empty bench some way away from the tennis courts and sat down to read. If anyone he knew passed him by, he could give the excuse that he was reading, not watching the tennis match.

'Ryoma kun?" came the voice of the desk partner. What was his name again? Oh right. Horio.

Ryoma looked up from his book and saw Horio and the Kachiro guy with anther male from their class standing together beside him.

"You're here to watch the match right? Come on, let's get closer." Horio declared without even asking Ryoma first. He practically dragged Ryoma to the courts. Ryoma didn't have time to respond until he found himself standing just at the fence of the tennis court beside a tall male in tennis regular jacket which read Tezuka. Ryoma cursed his luck.

Tezuka the current Seiyou Gakuen tennis buchou, well known for his zero-shiki drop shot though no one actually saw it before. His play and skill is way above the average of the middle schooler.

Ryoma subconsciously used his left hand to push up his glasses. It had become an action that served as a reminder to him: that's right. I hate tennis. He used to do it at first so as to constantly remind himself of his new side but now it had become a habit.

Ryoma was in the front row of the spectators seats. He was being pushed from behind and he didn't like it. First of all, he couldn't open his book like that and secondly, it made him look like he was interested in the match and thirdly, he could spy Fuji at the opposite side of the tennis court, grinning at him. Oh damn him, Ryoma cursed under his breath. He so wanted to get his racket and fire a fast serve straight to that smirking face of Fuji's… but he won't cause he is no longer the tennis lover Ryoma Echizen but the student representative Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored Fuji's smirking, Horio's blabbering and in fact, all the spectators around him. His golden cat-like eyes sparked a glow that was long absent from his eye. He watched the match. No, corrections, he was drawn to the point that he had no choice but to watch the match.

The tennis court, so familiar that it felt like yesterday, was hot. The sun was high up in the afternoon sky beating down mercilessly. The two players facing each other on the battlefield were more or less evenly matched. On his right was a taller male, probably a second year senior and the one of his left was probably a first year junior of the high school section. In his mind, he registered them as player 1 on the right and player 2 on his left.

The current game, best of 3 set match, was already well into its 2nd match. The first match had ended with a 5-3 with player 1 in the lead. Ryoma could read that off the scoreboard held by the student referee. The current match was at a tie with 3-3. player 2 was going the service.

Ryoma watched player 2 as he served. He was tall for the average but the opponent was taller. It was disadvantageous on the tennis grounds in terms of both ground coverage and height coverage. But player 2 was swift, nimble. He was exceedingly fast as well, matching up with player 1's longer strides. Player 1 was stronger, more at ease on the tennis field. His long limbs gave him much advantage over his smaller opponent but his opponent wasn't giving up. Player 2 had a fair chance to win, only if his stamina could be kept up. He was running around too much. He was desperate, trying to return each of player 1's ball, running from side to side and his stamina was draining.

Player 1 was stronger, more experiences definitely. He was in control of the match but Ryoma noticed something awkward about the way he moved. He was leaning too much on his right foot. His weight was slightly off balance unlike player 2 who had a really extraordinary sense of balance. A psychological barrier? Or was it a form mistake? Player 1's movement was bulky. It was pulling him down. He need much more training to his tennis form and work on his sense of balance. Ryoma analyzed quietly.

'4-3" the referee called as player 1 lost balance for a second and lost the ball. Player 2 was now in the lead.

Ryoma's left hand pushed his glasses again. Alright, he was annoyed. He should get rid of the habit of pushing his glasses soon. It was irritating him now.

The sun shore down bright. The match continues.

4-4. player 1 scored a lucky break.

4-5. miss on player 2's part, he misjudged the direction of the ball. He obviously lacked match experience.

4-6. match end with player 1 winning.

Ryoma breathed a sigh a relief. He was suddenly aware that he had been too caught up in the match and had lost his persona of the student representative, being caught, twirled and enchanted by the match in front of him. He had been held in tension in the match. A very bad feeling was coming to him. He had forgotten that he was in a crowd and was being watched as student rep. Echizen Ryoma. Fuji! Where was Fuji?

He was glanced worriedly, almost in a panic around the opposite side of the crowd. Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

"Ne, is he really coming over here:" Horio excited whisper disturbed Ryoma's attention. Ryoma had a really bad feeling about who the 'he' was referring to. He willed himself not to turn.

"He's really coming here!" Horio exclaimed softly again. Ryoma remained impassive.

"oh gosh!" was Horio's last sentence before the every so dreaded poison prince (as Ryoma now referred to him as) cut in.

"Echizen-kun?"

* * *

><p>Haha. Now Fuji's got Ryoma TRAPPED amongst the crowd with no escape. Well Fuji's gonna make a demand and Ryoma gonna accept it. He haven't got much choice otherwise.<p>

Next chapter; The demand. I'm the tennis-WHAT?

Shiroi MI


	5. Tennis WHAT?

Well Fuji's got his hands on Ryoma's little secret and he is GOING TO EXPLOIT it. What will Ryoma end up as?

CHAPTER: **tennis... WHAT?**

* * *

><p>"Fine. Dammit. I'll do it kay?" Ryoma replied rudely, snapping at Fuji's demand.<p>

Fuji smiled, seemingly unaffected by it.

"Ja see you tomorrow at 6:30."

Ryoma sulked his way home. He was insulted. His pride was hurt. He had swore never to go back to tennis but yet… that poison prince just have to make him. Ryoma dug his hands into his pockets. It was late. School let out at 3pm but now it was 5pm. He kicked a random stone that was in his way.

"Tadayimas" he called. As usual, there was no reply. Nanjiro was probably at the temple. His mother was probably somewhere in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Sometimes he wondered if they would accidentally forget his meal or something and cook only for 3 people. Ryoma sighed, trudging up the stairs to his room. He threw his backpack onto his bed where Karupin his cat has previously rested, giving it a start. Karupin meowed in protest. Ryoma smiled sadly at his cat. His closest family member would most probably be his cat.

Ryoma played with his cat for a while. It always helped to take his minds of things. Then Ryoga reached home together with Nanjiro, probably from the temple courts. They had dinner together in silence (on Ryoma's part) while Ryoga went on and on about the tennis tournament today.

Today's only homework was English, easy for Ryoma. In half an hour he finished his work, packed up and tried to get into bed, but he couldn't. "dammit. All his fault." Ryoma cursed under his breath. Then he sat up. The thick philosophy book caught his eye. Having nothing better to do, he opened the book at a random page and read. But whatever he was reading wasn't registering into his brain. Sighing with defeat, he gave up reading and flopped to bed, dozing into sleep.

Ryoma woke at 5:40 hoping that he didn't. but the household was awake for Ryoga's morning tennis practice and Ryoma couldn't help but wake up. He was a light sleeper. He washed up to the usual morning noise which didn't concerned him. Sitting down at the dining table became more of a habit then not. He ate his breakfast silently.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga called from the top of the stairs. "Fetch my towel from the clothes dryer? I'm running late." then without waiting for Ryoma's response, he disappeared from Ryoma's view.

Ryoma sighed and headed to the clothes dryer. Ryoga's blue and white striped towel was folded neatly on the top of the pile. Ryoma took it. He didn't really feel that arguing with his brother this morning, just not this morning. He was already hating this day even before it started.

Since a long time, it was the first morning that the two brothers walked to school together. As 'together' as they would ever be. Ryoga was walking in front and Ryoma was behind him about 10 paces back. A random passerby would never have the thoughts that they were brothers.

"Ne Chibisuke, I saw you at the high schooler tennis yesterday." Ryoga said into the air in front of him, not bothering to turn back. Ryoma didn't know what to make of his brother statement. Was he teasing him? Praising him? Jeering him?

"Mah na." He said, just as emotionlessly, totally unreadable.

"What did Fuji-kun say to you?" Ryoga asked suddenly.

Ryoma sulked and pouted, but said nothing. He was never going to repeat to anyone whatever Fuji had said that day. No sane victim would repeat his perpetrator's threat to a third party who would just make fun of him more, not need to embarrass himself more.

Ryoga didn't talk anymore. He just walked on.

Ryoma didn't talk anymore either. He just walked on.

The two brothers, as unalike as two brothers can be, walked to school in silence.

"Ohayo Ryoga-kun." a senpai greeted Ryoga as they met up coincidentally nearing the gates of the school.

"Oh. Ohayo buchou-san!" Ryoga smiled, a playboyish smile. Ryoma used his special fading into the background skill. It made his presence undetectable. It was skill he picked up later on, a real convenient skill.

The high school tennis buchou and Ryoga walked together like they were friends from long ago, though Ryoma was convinced that they had only met now and then, but they kicked in together perfectly. Two of a kind.

"buchou-san, I hear you've got a brother in chuugaku (middle school) now?" Ryoga asked.

"Mah na." the buchou replied with a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

"Is he pro like buchou in tennis?" Ryoga grinned, teasing. Ryoma called it sucking up to the boss.

"Mah. He's got abilities." Buchou said vaguely, like it was a deep matter.

Ryoga who finally sense the atmosphere, quietened down.

The two approached the sports gate of Seiyou Academy. Or wait, it was the trio. (Ryoma's fade into background technique is so good that even the author forgot him) at the gates, the buchou who had been quiet all the way there said, "I think you would know him. He joined tennis chuugaku as freshman last year. You recall a guy called Hitoshi Kenji?"

"Hitoshi Kenji?" Ryoga thought, his eyebrowed furrowed into deep thought. Suddenly his eyes blinked with recognition. "You meant that Kenji is your brother? He is…... nothing like you." He said.

"Yeah. I know"

"But… but… his skills…" Ryoga stuttered, embarrassed to say that his skills sucked real bad.

"He hates tennis. But our family line, you know since my father was in tennis pro arena and so were of 2 generations of grandparents and great grandparents, the pressure of him doing tennis is high, especially since I won't be able to continue the family name."

"EH?" Ryoga said in surprise. "You are not going pro?"

"I had a weak heart since birth. Something to do with my blood vessel and heart. It worsened recently so I get fatigued very easily. For now, I'm still somehow holding to my position as buchou but in the pro tennis arena I won't be able to survive." the buchou said. "that's why, otou-san (father) had been pressuring Kenji to go pro. He has talent, he has stamina but he just doesn't want to."

Ryoga remained thoughtfully silent. The gates of the school loomed up before them.

The pair made their way past the security post into the school compound. The tennis courts came into view. These courts were the middle schooler tennis courts, the high school tennis courts were a little further back.

"Keep that a secret kay?" the buchou suddenly spoke up, a brighter and more cheerful tone. "I'm telling you because if you become the next buchou-san, I hope you can look after my otouto." he gave a brief smile as he jogged over to the teacher's block.

"Ja I need to meet coach a while. So head to the courts first." He called back as he jogged. Ryoga nodded back while Ryoma turned and walked into the chuugaku tennis court compound.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." the first person who spotted him was, thankfully not Fuji. It was the male who Ryoma had tripped over in the library. He introduced himself as…. Oh yeah, Oishi., the fuku buchou.

"Ohayo." ryoma replied curtly, making sure he felt unwelcomed.

Oishi smiled awkwardly. He had been warned by Fuji that Ryoma was hard to deal with.

"Urm. Buchou is in that equipment room. They are waiting for you." Oishi said. Ryoma nodded and walked towards the room that oishi had pointed out to him.

Oishi had said, 'they' and if the fuku buchou is out here. The only 'they' would be….

Ryoma stepped through the open door. As he thought, there stood the buchou and of course, the poison prince, Fuji. Fuji smiled his angelic smile and greeted him.

"Ohayo." Ryoma muttered, nodding a greeting to the buchou.

There was a third person in the room, an old women. The baa-baa stood between the two males. There was winkles on her face. She struck Ryoma as the type that Ryoma had difficulties in handling.

"Oh so you are Echizen Ryoma, brother to Echizen Ryoga!" the women said, looking at him. "Hmm. You guys do look alike."

"but I don't do tennis." Ryoma interrupted her rudely.

Tezuka-buchou gave him a reprimanding stare which shut him up.

"Ryoma-kun, this is the tennis coach Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka introduced. Ryoma nodded a greeting to the teacher as well.

"So I guess, our club finally found a manager." Ryuzaki-sensei said, all beams.

Ryoma said nothing.

Fuji smiled his poison angel smile.

* * *

><p>yep. <strong>MANAGER! :D<strong> laughs! The coach guess by one the reviewer was very very good but he's a freshmen so i felt putting him suddenly as coach is a bit of a stretch but well, truthfully i just wanted "bully" Ryoma a little. HAHA! :D Imagine him working with INUI to count tennis balls! O.O (opps slight spoiler for next chapter)

But Ryoma fans out there, including myself, doesn't worry. He's not gonna be stuck as a MANAGER forever. You'll see that soon :D

Shiroi MI

Thank you for reading! Do review if you feel like it! :DDDD


	6. Orientation Selection Trials

Well, here's where the fun reallly starts! :DDD Ryoma slips his secret causing confusion and mayhem the cat is out of the bag. :D

* * *

><p>"All gather!" Oishi called out to the scattered group of tennis club members. "Tezuka buchou is calling."<p>

The second year, third years gathered swiftly, assembling into their usual lines. Ryoma meanwhile strolled over, stood at the corner of the neat rectangle assembly the rest of the members at form, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"This year, we have a total of 53 applicants for tennis club." tezuka announced. Surprise and awe showed all around. 53 was a huge number. Currently there was only a total of 30 members 2nd year and 3rd years added up together. 12 third years and 18 second years but a 53 freshmen admittance? That would be chaos. Murmurings rose all around. Oishi hushed them up.

"Therefore we would be holding a freshmen selection test." Tezuka announced.

"maji? We never did that before."

"Ahem." Tezuka paused and looked at each of them in turn. "according to Inui's analysis, a lot of the freshmen this year joined because of the past year's achievements - the 1st runner up for nationals. It was a great feat achieved by our senpais. But because of this, some of the freshmen are joining not because of passion or interest in tennis but for fame." Inui nodded in agreement.

"We agree that seiyou gakuen tennis club is open for all who are interested, we are not going to kick freshmen simply based on their strength or weakness. Therefore as agreed by Ryuzaki sensei, we would like the following 2nd years and 3rd years to help out in the selection trial." Oishi continued.

"2nd year: Kenji, Arai, Momo, Kaidoh. 3rd year: … Inui, Nakashima. And Ryoma, you too. Iijou desu (that's all). For those called please come down the courts tomorrow afternoon as per normal practice. For the rest, tomorrow afternoon practice will be cancelled."

The next day afternoon, Ryoma wished it would rain. He was tired and bored and wasn't interested in whatever selection trial the buchou and fukubuchou had in mind. He had been running around all day since yesterday afternoon preparing for the silly trial.

"Ryoma-kun!" Oishi's voice came from behind. "Can you get those extra rackets from the storage?"

"Hai~~~" Ryoma replied boredly as he jogged to the storage room.

By the appointed time, the group of excited and nervous freshmen had gathered. Some of them brought their own rackets. Ryoma spotted Horio and his two friends in the crowd. The noise was giving Ryoma a headache. All the tennis club members were busied by the event so Ryoma had time to himself.

Ryoma settled himself comfortably on a nearby bench. He was pleased that Fuji wasn't called out to help. Lucky break. BUT he wasn't at pleased to that see **all** the other regulars had turned up to watch. Ryoma spied them standing together in their uniforms at the corner of Court A. "Running 20 laps!" Tezuka had instructed. The poor freshmen were forced to run. Most of them didn't have the stamina. But majority of them didn't really lack the stamina but more lacking in determination. They groaned and complained at every single thing. Some of them are evidently trying to woo girls along the way.

After the monstrous run, the freshmen 53 of them were divided into groups to do a tennis tryout. Court A was led by Nakashima and Kenji. Court B was led by Oishi and Arai. Court C was led by two 3rd years whose name Ryoma don't know. Tezuka and Inui were overseeing the whole thing. Or rather Inui was walking from court to court scribbling furiously into his notebook.

The trial seemed to be going on pretty well at first, until a fight broke out in court C. the two 3rd years and some of the freshmen tried to break up the fight but failed. Ryoma, who had been napping near Court C was rudely awakened by the raised voices. He opened his eyes to the mess and chaos of Court C. The two 3rd years were at a complete loss of what is to do. Ryoma considered helping them out since Tezuka was nowhere in sight and Inui was in Court A still oblivious to the commotion at Court C. He stood up from the bench and walked towards Court C.

"Ne." He said loudly, picking up a spare racket on the ground with his right hand as he entered the metal fence of the court. "can you guys stop it already? Its very noisy you know." He pointed the racket at the two guys in the centre of the commotion fighting, each with a raised fist, about to bash the other party. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and gave them a disgusted look.

"NANI~!" they snarled at Ryoma. "You got a problem with something?" One of the two lashed at Ryoma.

Ryoma was unmoved. "yeah I do. You guys are so noisy that I can't sleep."

"HOH? WE ARE NOISY? CHIBI." guy 1 spat, challenging Ryoma, directly his pent-up fury at Ryoma now.

"yes you guys are noisy." Ryoma said coolly, untaunted by them.

The two suddenly forgot their fight and stormed towards Ryoma in unison. In one smooth motion, Ryoma picked up a ball from the ground and served a fast right-handed serve straight in between the two boys inches from their faces. It was a very fast serve and it stopped the two boys in their tracks. Their eyes opened wide in shock.

'Tennis is not something for you to fool around with. If you want to play it, respect it." With that, Ryoma set the tennis racket leaning against the wall of the court and left. The tennis court C in a silent awe after him.

"did you see that?" Eiji asked, jumping up and down in excitement. The group of regulars were standing together by Court A currently watching a practice match of one of the freshmen and Kenji.

"See what?" oishi asked.

"That serve! Serve!"

Oishi looked dumbfounded. "Serve?" He thought back, the freshmen in court was just returning the serve by Kenji, normal straight serves. What was so exciting?

Seeing Oishi's lost look, Eiji further explained. "That one that Ochibi just hit!" He said, pointing to the small distant figure of someone walking out of Court C.

"Echizen?" Oishi asked, completely confused. Eiji was getting exasperated. "Yeah! That was very fast! Ochibi must have played tennis before!"

Oishi squinted into the far distant of Court C. Although his eyesight was above average, he couldn't see whatever Eiji was talking about. The figures moves like shadows. He could hardly differentiate people from objects, let alone see who's is Echizen.

"Why is Echizen playing? I didn't know he was going to join the selection process as candidate..." He asked, profoundly confused.

"No! He just served just now. Very fast!" Eiji continued to exclaim, not making any sense to Oishi. The other regulars just looked as confused. Ryoma had told them explicitly, "I don't play tennis!" So why was Eiji talking about serves and Ryoma?

"Did something just happen on Court C?" Momo asked pointing to 2 figures making their way there. the two figures were Tezuka-buchou and Inui.

"yes! OCHIBI!" Eiji tried to explain, getting more and more exasperated by the minute.

"Harh?" everyone chorused, giving eiji the i-really-don't-get-you look.

Eiji ground his teeth together. How could they not get it! Ochibi just served a very fast serve, way way wayyyy above average. Seeing Eiji's unexplainable sudden excitement and the queer movement of Tezuka and Inui, the regulars decided to move to Court C and take a look.

"For disturbing peace on the Court, running 10 laps!" tezuka's loud voice reached the regular's ears before they reached the fence of Court C. The two reprimanded boys looked down and exited the courts in a run.

The regulars watched them exit and turned to face the court. A freshman was practicing his swing in the corner edge of the court, near to where the regulars were standing. "Hey 1st year, what just happened?" Momo called out to the boy. The boy looked up in surprise. "Oh, senpai-tachi. There was a fight just now between the two boys. But it's all ok now. A short 1st year came in and shut them up." He explained, eyes glittering with uncontrollably excitement and awe at whatever he had seen.

"1st year?" Oishi asked in surprise.

"yeah. If I'm correct, I think he was the representative."

The regulars opened their face in shock, Ryoma had shut them up?

"So what happened about the representative?" Fuji asked, suddenly interested. He was starting to piece the two and two together, the strange Eiji's exclamation and the boy's testimony.

"Oh, it was looking pretty bad then the rep. came in the gate with a racket in hand. He served a very fast serve between the two boys who were fighting, gave us a real scare! I didn't see that ball at all. It was too fast. Then he was saying something about… if you want to play tennis… respect it or something and told them off. It was really cool!"


	7. The Confrontation

Chapter: THE CONFRONTATION!

* * *

><p>The rumour about a super rookie spread like wildfire around the tennis club and the tennis network. Of course including the name of the super rookie, the brother of Echizen Ryoga the tennis king, Echizen Ryoma. Well, rumors being rumors, the story got rather twisted along way to become Ringa the son of Ryoga beat up a bunch of delinquents with a tennis racket and a tennis ball. The rumour got as far as the kouko tennis club section and the high school tennis club buchou also paid a visit to Tezuka to get the truth of this rumour.<p>

"Hitoshi-senpai, cheers!" the chuugaku tennis club greeted as the well-respected tennis "Kunimitsu, can I have a word with you?" Hitoshi-buchou called. Tezuka nodded and walked towards him. "I have heard the rumour about a super rookie." He asked expectedly. "Follow me. I'll show you." Tezuka replied in keigo.

The two buchous walked towards the court which Tezuka had just left. They walked past Court A where the regulars were training with the 3rd years, Court B where the 2nd year and 3rd years were having practice matches, Hitoshi spotted his younger brother Kenji on the sidelines watching, and even past Court C where Ryuzaki-sensei was briefing the incoming new batch of selected freshmen numbering 20-some. Honestly, Hitoshi buchou was surprised. He had expected the super rookie to be in the incoming batch of 1st years but he kept his questions to himself.

Tezuka walked on, until they came to the very far end of the tennis courts area, the furthest bench from the courts, on it lay a very short male, eyes closed in a peaceful nap. "Echizen." Tezuka called. The young boy gave a small frown and forced himself awake. He sat up. "Buchou." He acknowledged dipping his hat a tad lower and covering his eyes.

"Echizen, this is Hitoshi-senpai from kouko tennis club." Tezuka introduced the taller man behind him. He had a firm build, well-trained muscles and a friendly smile on his face. Ryoma recognized the guy as the one Ryoga was talking to in the morning.

"Domo." He greeted groggily.

"So you are the super rookie?" Hitoshi-buchou asked.

'Ah…" Ryoma said, eyes stilled half closed. "hardly super rookie. I just stopped a fight that's all. It's all over exaggeration." He said casually, completely uninterested and waving the matter off like it was just another irritating summer mosquito. Hitoshi eyes the body build of the younger boy still seated on the bench. He definitely did sports, competitive sports.

"I heard Fuji recommended you in. Why?" Hitoshi asked.

"I don't know. Why not you ask him instead?" Ryoma said in a couldn't-be-bothered tone.

'Echizen." Tezuka said firmly, disapproval in his tone. "Sorry." Ryoma apologized, bowing his head slightly in apology.

"So… do you play tennis?" Hitoshi-buchou asked.

"no. I don't play tennis." Ryoma said very firmly.

"So did you play tennis before?" Hitoshi-buchou asked suddenly. This question caught Ryoma off-guard. Everyone had asked him whether he plays tennis, which the answer is truthfully no. But no one had ever bothered to ask if he had played tennis before.

"So I take it that you had." Hitoshi-buchou said, smiling seeing Ryoma's distinct lack of response. That short exchange told Ryoma one thing. Hitoshi-senpai is not someone to mess with. He mentally add him to the list of people to avoid, after Fuji and Tezuka-buchou as well as Ryuzaki-sensei for a different reason.

"Say Kunimitisu, can I get a court and play him now?" Hitoshi-senpai asked. Ryoma stood up in surprise and shock.

"Ehh.. I don't play tennis. I…" he was at lost for words.

"but you played tennis before right?" Hitoshi said, a small victorious smile on his face. His eyes narrowed and his voice serious.

"I… I…" Ryoma had nothing to say to that. He was never a natural liar.

"So is it possible?" Hitoshi-buchou asked, ignoring the stuttering younger boy to face Tezuka again who still had his stoic face on.

"No problem." Tezuka said in return, still expressionless.

The three of them walked back towards the courts. Hitoshi and Tezuka were in the front talking while Ryoma was tagging behind. He wanted to run away. He had a feeling that this match was going to lead to something big, something that he didn't want to happen. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to disobey the two buchou, just as somehow he couldn't disobey Tezuka. He sighed inwardly and just walked.

Tezuka got back into the courts. Oishi was now doing warming up exercises with the freshman, running and swing practice in the empty area beside the courts. Court C was empty and available. The three of them stepped through the metal gate.

"Buchou, I don't have a racket." Ryoma said, probably the lamest excuse ever to get out of a match.

"I'll get you one." Tezuka said.

"Kunimitsu, get me one too. I didn't bring mine over." Tezuka nodded once and left towards the clubhouse near Court A where Kawamura and Momoshiro were having a power showdown with Kikumaru as the referee. Fuji and Kaidoh were by the courts watching.

"kaidoh!" Tezuka called. 'Fetch me two spare rackets from the clubhouse and some spare balls." Kaidoh nodded and started into a jog.

"Fuji." Tezuka called. Fuji looked up, his eyes closed with a smile. But somehow his smile said i-know-exactly-what-is-going-on.

"what is it Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Come with me."

Ryoma and Hitoshi-senpai waited awkwardly in the courts for Tezuka to return. Ryoma stood at one end of the court, pointedly looking away from Hitoshi-buchou. On the other hand, Hitoshi was staring and looking intently at the younger boy.

"Why did you stop tennis?" Hitoshi asked. A familiar jolt of pain hit Ryoma…..

"I just stopped." Ryoma said firmly after a some moments of awkward silence.

"and now you don't want to play or you **can't play**?" Hitoshi-buchou continued.

Ryoma shuddered. Hitoshi-senpai had a way to get on his nerves. He was asking all the 'right questions', the very questions that Ryoma didn't want to confront himself. He had also know that he wanted to play, it wasn't that he didn't want to but he couldn't. whenever he picks up the tennis racket, although he would be excited about a challenge but within that feeling of tension, excitement and adrenaline, there would always be pain. Bad acute pain, almost to the point of paralyzing.

"are you running away from something?" Hitoshi's question penetrated Ryoma's thoughts.

Running away? Was he running away? No it couldn't be, he had always been the competitive, spirited boy… was he running away?

Just then the metal gate of Court C opened, Fuji and Tezuka stepped in. Upon seeing Fuji, Ryoma's heart sank. Why him of all people? Fuji was smiling his usual poisoned smile.

"Oh Fuji-kun, long time no see." Hitoshi called. Fuji smiled gracefully. Tezuka passed Ryoma and Hitoshi-senpai their rackets. Fuji headed up the umpire chair. So Fuji was here to umpire. Ryoma sighed. The two of them tested their rackets. It wasn't spectacular but in a good-enough condition.

"You serve." Hitoshi- senpai said, tossing the ball towards Ryoma which he caught with his left hand.

"I should just play like any average player. Get it over and done with… then move on." Ryoma muttered to himself. Gripping the racket with his right hand, he served an easy straight serve. Hitoshi-senpai returned with ease to a difficult corner of the court.

"That bastard." Ryoma muttered to himself as he sprinted after the ball, managing to catch it somehow and returned with a shallow cross to the left. Hitoshi had no problem catching up with it. He had good footwork and coordination, noted by Ryoma.

Hitoshi hit a deep straight in on the right court. Ryoma saw through that and were in position for the return. He hit a fast deep cross aiming to the extreme corner of the court.

Hitoshi saw through that and side-stepped in one graceful movement and headed to receiving position.

The ball flew exactly on course to the receiving racket of Hitoshi who returned with a drop volley.

'che' Ryoma said, sprinting forward with all his might and his racket outstretched towards the net. The ball was falling. REACH IT! Ryoma willed, with one final leap, he lounged for the ball, barely catching it and hitting it upwards with all the momentum he could muster from that position. Hitoshi returned the lob with a smash before the fallen Ryoma, scoring the point.

Despite all the previous intention to be a casual, dumb, talentless player to fool the buchou. Ryoma was angry and all reason just flew out of the window. Hitoshi senpai was toying with him, purposely just hitting that one inch beyond his reach. No, Ryoma furiously corrected himself. It wasn't actually out of his reach just that his body, dulled from long periods of rest, couldn't reach it. If he had been in top condition, he would have caught that kind of easy balls with an eye closed!

Ryoma was on fire. His old-self kicked in. the competition that he didn't want to give up even one point, the opponent that he didn't want to lose to – the samurai spirit.

Ryoma picked up the ball and went to the service line again. With one swift movement he served a straight high-speed slice serve, completely different in standard from the previous serve. Hitoshi was mildly surprised but was able to return it with ease.

After the serve, Ryoma ran up towards the net. Hitoshi saw this and smiled, returning the slice with a high lob.

"che." Ryoma turned back and jumped for a smash. But his short stature made him miss the sweet spot in his smash, causing him to lose control and the ball to go out. Fuji called, 20-love.

Ryoma landed near the net, breathing a little stood there in the middle of his side of the court coolly. "like I said, it seems like you want to play but you are running away from something." Ryoma looked up from his crouch. Hitoshi was back-facing him.

"I can see it in your tennis. You are strong or rather were strong but there's a certain hesitation in your tennis and somehow I sense pain." Hitoshi looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare. "Stop running away Ryoma." He said.

Ryoma's eyes widened. He thought back to the past. He suddenly remembered a long forgotten scene from years ago when the incident was still recent. "You should stop running away already." Ryoga had said while munching on his orange. "Don't be a coward. You know, all the fuss about not playing tennis anymore…" Then Ryoma had snapped, yelling something back at him and running off with tears in his eyes.

Blinking, Ryoma returned to the court. The sun was furiously hot. Ryoma stood up slowly, fire blazing in his eyes. He walked back silently to the service line and bounced the ball. After 3-4 times, he stopped suddenly, gripping the ball with force and served hard. SMACK! The clear crisp sound as the racket strings collided with the ball. A warm sense of satisfaction and competitive spirit reawakened. There was still the bitter aftertaste of the pain, but the pain itself was gone. Hitoshi was surprised and impressed with the serve. As he returned the serve, he could feel it; the pressure from his opponent, the clear, focused and unmuddled serve and returns from Ryoma, the determination in his eyes and the excitement of the match. Ryoma's tennis had lost is bluntness and had a refocused kind of energy. Echizen Ryoma was back.

**Sidestory.**

Tennis practice had ended for the day and the sun was low. Only two figures remained on the tennis courts. One was Fuji and the other was Hitoshi. They were sitting on a bench in one of the courts

"Thank you Hitoshi-senpai for helping me out." Fuji said with a cool smile.

"No problem. I wasn't so convinced about the rumors until you came. But wow Fuji, your plan really worked out!" hitoshi said with warmth and friendliness.

"have you every known me to fail in my one of plans?" Fuji said with a slight tease.

Hitoshi laughed heartily. "Well no Fuji. I'm a living evidence of that isn't it?"

The two males laughed together as they recalled the common memories. "Well what's step 2 of the break Ryoma cocoon plan?" Hitoshi asked, handing Fuji a drink he just got from the vending machine.

"Soon to come." Fuji said mysteriously as he took a gulp from the drink and stood up. "well I think I'll take over from now. Behind the scenes manipulation is more my thing isn't it?"

"Right. Right' Hitoshi nodded as he too stood up.

"Ja see you around the school next time Fuji-kun."

"You too Hitoshi."


	8. Prince of tennis

Ryoma's return to tennis was the talk of the school. He quickly rose to fame partially also because of his relationship with the King of tennis (Ryoga). Although things at home didn't change very much, the still silent dinners, unconcerned parents, Ryoma had found companionship in the tennis club.

He lost his position as top in the school but he wasn't bothered because Ryoma was feeling more alive than ever. It was like he had just slept through the 8 years when he was in denial of tennis. Surprisingly he made the best friends in tennis club and even found Fuji less of a threat and more of a friend senpai.

"ne Ryoma. Why do you play tennis with your right hand? Aren't you left-handed?" Momoshiro asked one day after practice.

'hmm. I don't really know. But playing with my right hand makes me feel like I'm renewed from those days when I played with my left. It is kind of weaker but… I guess I'm make do for now" Ryoma smiled bravely.

Ryoma had dropped hints about this childhood before and Momoshiro asked no further. The two of them were walking back together along with all the regulars of the tennis club.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to play with your left hand again. I'm sure of it" Momoshiro said with a smile and giving Ryoma a friendly squeeze.

The 11 regulars walked down the street together towards the setting sun and amongst them an extremely short figure with the only ever 'small' size of the seiyou Gakuen regular jacket.

Amongst them too was a certain 2nd year by the name of Kenji who had been changed by a match with Ryoma and who dreamed of going pro along with everyone else in the group at the moment.

Fin~

* * *

><p>HAHA JK! HAPPY APRIL FOOL EVERYONE! :D<p>

This short random insert was a prank on readers for april fool. It was meant to be uploading on 1st of April but it just so happen that I couldn't on that day so here it is! A few days late... but how the spirit of pranking and season of fun is still lingering in the air. The real story continues in the next chapter! XDD

Shiroi MI


	9. Tennis once again

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Here is the next installment: **Tennis once again**. I hope you will enjoy your read! :D

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

Ryoma finally got over the psychological hurdle of playing tennis and joined the club (with manipulation from Fuji) but things are not exactly the same yet... Ryoma's still got a secret. Fuji still knows the secret.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma-kun?" a surprised voice called out to Ryoma as he changed for the first time for tennis practice. He had always wore his uniform as the club manager and moved his own separate ways from the freshmen intake so he hadn't shown his face to them before. Ryoma looked up from his shoelaces to face the 3 tennis-crazed classmates, Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio. The voice had came from Kachiro, the shortest of the three with a more friendly and open personality.<p>

"As I thought! It is really Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro said to the other two who stood by his side, looking a little unconvinced at first. Then he turned back to Ryoma, "You really look different with and without your glasses!"

At the moment, Ryoma was tying his shoelaces in one corner of the tennis shack and had left his glasses folded neatly at the side. He had taken it out when he was changing and had forgotten to put it back on.

Then faking a squint, he said, "Oh. It's you Katsuo." He then reached for his glasses and put them on, visibly (rather exaggeratingly) relaxed his eyes and uncrinkled his forehead.

"its Kachiro." Kachiro said, hurt.

"Oh. Gomen. I didn't have my glasses on and I sort of mistook you for Katsuo." Ryoma replied with a cocky grin that was anything but apologetic. He nodded to Katsuo, the tallest of the three.

"I didn't know you joined the tennis club." Horio said with his nose high in the air. "one more noob." He muttered to himself.

Ryoma said nothing to that.

"Oh Ryoma-kun." came the voice of someone Ryoma didn't want to hear - Fuji.

Ryoma pointedly ignored him, leaving the three freshmen classmates stunned. THE TENSAI FUJI knew RYOMA? What was going on?

Ryoma stood up and dusted himself. As he was about to make his way towards the only door, a tall shadow/figure blocked his way. "Ne Ryoma-kun, that's a bit cold right? You shouldn't do that. You shouldn't."

"Ah Momoshiro-senpai." Ryoma said, nodding his head causing his specs to slip off just a little bit.

"Momo-chan is good enough." Momoshiro answered with a grin. Then changing to a more serious tone, he added, "you shouldn't ignore your senpai who just greeted you." Momo said, tilting his head to point to Fuji.

"It's ok Momo. Echizen's got a reason to hate me." Fuji answered with a brilliant smile. "After all, I was the one who brought him in against his will."

A confused silence. Then everyone was talking and asking question at the same time. Everyone was curious to know fuji and Ryoma's little secret.

"Well it began on Sunday when I was reading my book and Ryoma came to sit beside me. Inui and Kaidoh (the 2nd year and 3rd year regulars) was playing a practice match at the courts and I happened to take Ryoma's specs…" Fuji explained, smiling as he went, seeming enjoying telling his tale.

"KONNICHIWA FUJI-SENPAI!" Ryoma suddenly shouted, blushing red in the face. The commotion in the room suddenly ceased at his outburst. All pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Ryoma was standing stiffly and red hot in the face. No matter the cost, Ryoma did not want Fuji to tell the things that went on between them. Who knows how he will twist the story and use it as another blackmail? Or expose the humiliating spectacles trick and his match with Momoshiro.

Fuji stopped his tale and gave him his very very poisoned smile. "konnichiwa Ryoma-kun." He said softly, evidently pleased at something. After Ryoma left the shack in absolute silence, Fuji remained silent and simply smiled secretively at all the burning questions of the room, answering nothing and leaving all the questions blank.

"1st years!" came Oishi the v-captain taking charge of the freshmen for that practice. "We are going to do basic stamina training and physical training." He announced. A collective groan echoed amongst the 30 new intakes. They had been doing physical training (PT) for every tennis practice ever since they were admitted and none of them were eager at what to come. For every PT session, it usually end up with them on the verge of dying and muscles cramping the next day for the next 3 days. It was not a pretty sight.

"First, running 20 laps." Oishi called. The batch of first years shuffled their way out of Court 3 which was their usual court and began to do their run. Oishi stood at the start/end line with a whistle.

"12 more laps. The pace is dropping first years!" Oishi yelled as the large group of 20some of them passed him again. Their shirts were already soaking wet with sweat and everyone was gasping to catch their breath. Amongst this group was also Kachiro and Katsuo. Horio was lagging behind the group already by some feet running with the 4-5 of them who were seriously having trouble to keep pace with the rest of the group. Ahead of the group were also 3-4 freshmen, largely separated in distance with Ryoma about the 3rd from the first male and quite some feet in front of the large group.

He was already on his 9th lap, a lap ahead still without much panting.

As the run went into the 12, 13 and 14th lap, the group became even more separated. The original large group of 20some runners had lessen to 10some as the rest lagged behind to join the slow group. The fast group continued at their pace with Ryoma now in the 2nd position after overtaking the previous 2nd.

"3 more laps!" Oishi called. "No walking. Keep moving!" He yelled at the lagger group whom some had already given up from running and slowed to a walk. Katsuo and Kachiro were starting to lag behind from main group but are still desperately trying to keep up. Both were red and puffing in the face with sweat streaming down their faces. Ryoma was also half way round of the court. Sweat was building up and his breathing was heavier but other than that, still in pace and normal.

"1 more lap." Ryoma overtook the first guy who started to walk having expended all his energy.

With ease, Ryoma completed the 20 rounds and was the first to report back to Oishi. Oishi nodded at him and he stood aside as the rest of the freshmen gradually came in one by one to the finish line. Most of them stumbling and tripping over themselves.

"That was an improvement from last time but it is still too slow. We will have to work harder on it." Oishi said as the last runner came in. Around him, freshmen were sitting down, lying down and panting in a haphazard rhythm. Ryoma and a few others were standing and walking around to cool down.

"Now we are going to do cardio strength training." For the next 1 hour, the freshmen group did sit ups, push ups and all sorts of exercise to build strength in the arms and legs. After strength training was agility training. All these exercises dragged to 5pm. The hot noon sun that greeted them when they started their run was also sank low in the west in a rich red-orange glow.

The freshmen group laying collapsed on the tennis courts, thoroughly exhausted from all the training. None of them spoke as each tried to catch their own breath. Oishi walked over to them and dropped his stern look and smiled. "Good job freshmen! For the remaining time until the end of the club activity, you may get your rackets and hit some balls within this court."

That got the freshmen a little excited. For the first time, they were going to be allowed to hold a racket and play a game! Despite the excitement in their hearts, most were too tired to even more from the spot on the group where they lay. Ryoma picked up his racket with his right hand and swung it around to loosen his shoulder. He looked around for a partner but most of the pairs had already formed and the rest just sat by the side, keeping out of the way but in no condition to play.

"che." Ryoma muttered to himself as he pushed the door of Court 3 open and let himself out. Tucking the racket under his right arm, he walked towards Court 2 and Court 1 where the seniors had been having practice matches. Although he had seen the seniors play and practice, this was the first time the regulars were playing serious practice matches.

Other than Inui and Kaidoh-senpai, Ryoma knew little of the other regular's strength and power. At Court B, the second year non-regulars were having a match. Ryoma slowed as he walked by them giving the match a good look. The two players were about equal in strength but nothing too special.

"Mada Mada dane." Ryoma muttered to himself as he continued onwards to Court A where the regulars were having their practice matches.

In the courts were Momoshiro (the guy Ryoma had fought at the outside tennis court) against Kawamura. The battle was blatantly a power battle. Each side fought with more on power shove than actual technique. Ryoma stood by the side of the fence alone. The rest of the seniors and regulars were gathered at the other sides.

Kawamura was a 3rd year. A really quiet senior, soft-spoken as far as Ryoma knew, but the Kawamura on the courts were almost a completely different person. RAGING with fire. Ryoma had played against Momoshiro-senpai before at the street tennis courts. He have a rough gauge of his strength which he didn't play with his fullest then. Ryoma knew Momoshiro was strong too. Exactly how much he didn't know but definitely strong in the power way but against this Kawamura-senior he was being pushed back by mere power.

Ryoma flicked a glance at the score board. It was 2-1 in favour of Kawamura Takeshi and the current match score was 30-0 in favour of Kawamura.

Ryoma returned his gaze back to the match. A power rally was currently a play. The ball bounced from court to court. Both players were exhausted but Momoshiro was being pushed to the corner. As far as Ryoma could tell, Kawamua-senpai did not have as precise control as Momoshiro but while Momoshiro had better control, he couldn't do anything against the strength of the ball hit by Kawamura.

40-0. Momoshiro missed the last ball by inches as his racket fell short of the distance. The ball bounced and hit the metal fence hard with a loud and audible clang. Almost as though rock against metal.

Momoshiro rested his hands on his knees and panted. Sweat was flowing down his face and dripping onto the court. He was visibly tired. Kawamura on the other hand was also tired and breathing heavily but in better condition than Momoshiro comparatively.

Momoshiro straightened himself from his half-crouch and flexed his wrist to loosen it. In that instant, Ryoma registered a flash of pain as Momoshiro rotated his wrist. The flash of pain disappeared as fast as it came, replaced with a confident grin Ryoma was familiar with. But Ryoma knew full well what he saw - Momoshiro had hurt his wrist.

"Ok senpai! One more time." Momoshiro called loudly as he returned to his receiving position.

"Stop." came another voice just as Kawamura was about to serve.

The court fell silent as the tall figure of Tezuka entered the courts.

"Buchou." all the members greeted. "Cheers."

"This game is set and won by Kawamura. Momoshiro is in no condition to continue." Tezuka said loudly.

"Wait buchou!" Momoshiro said. "I'm perfectly fine. I can continue." He insisted.

Tezuka took a few long strides to Momo and grabbed his right wrist tightly. An unmistaken yelp of pain escaped from Momoshiro as he dropped his racket onto the floor, his arm losing all his grip. The court murmured amongst themselves. Momoshiro had been hurt. No one amongst them had noticed it. Not even Kawamura.

Kawamura dropped his racket as he walked over to Momo, very concerned. "Momo! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kawamura-senpai." Momoshiro answered back with a brave grin although buchou was still holding onto his wrist and sending jolts of pain throughout his body.

"Kawamura, fetch the first aid box." Tezuka ordered as gave Momo a stern look as he was about to protest. Then Momoshiro followed Tezuka quietly out of the courts.

As they left, the two of them walked past Fuji who had been standing near the gates of the court. "Sorry Fuji. I'll need to tend to Momoshiro's wounds. Would you find another practice partner for today?"

Fuji and Tezuka were supposed to be the next practice match players which was why the court had so many spectators gathered. All wanted to watch the acclaimed Tezuka Kunimitsu play.

Fuji nodded to Tezuka's words and stepped into the court. He was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't play against Tezuka. Standing in the courts, Fuji glanced around at the spectator. He didn't particularly feel like playing against any of the non-regulars. Whenever he did that, it would either turn out into a one-sided 6-0 match or if not a tutoring style match where Fuji was lower his level to play at the same level with his opponent which was no fun for him at all.

But on the other hand, if he didn't practice Tezuka would give him an earful so he definitely needed to do it. Just when Fuji was about to pick any random tennis player standing at the sideline, his eyes fell onto a single freshmen wearing shorts. (all the 2nd and 3rd year wore long pants).

Ryoma.

"Ne! Ryoma-kun, play a match with me?" Fuji called, giving him his eyeless grin.

All the players at the court stopped to stare at Fuji and then at Ryoma - the rumored freshmen, brother of Echizen Ryoga. But he said he had never played tennis…. His entry to the club was confusing and many second years secretly opposed to him joining.

Ryoma turned to look at Fuji's disturbing smile that really always meant something nasty would happen. "Whatever. I've nothing better to do anyway."

So Ryoma made his way to the courts under the watchful eyes of the almost the entire 2nd year, 3rd years and regulars.

* * *

><p>Yep next chapter of course will feature Fuji and Ryoma in their first faceoff! :D But Ryoma is not completely the same Ryoma yet... I wonder what will happen!<p>

Shiroi Mi.

Thank you for reading!


	10. Spotlight

The much awaited Fuji v Ryoma match! :D Here is comes! :D Title: **spotlight.** Hope you will enjoy the read. :D

* * *

><p>Ryoma and Fuji stood opposite each other on the courts. The net between them like a physical barrier between the two opposing forces. Ryoma was almost 2 entire heads shorter than Fuji.<p>

"So who's serving?" Ryoma asked boldly in his casual and self-assured tone.

"You can go first. It's just a casual match." Fuji answered with his smile.

Ryoma nudged his specs up in response. He still haven't completely shed his freshmen rep Ryoma persona. He shrugged and headed to his end of the court. Fuji did the same to his end.

"Ja. Here I go, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said as he bounced the tennis ball with his left hand and tossed it. Ryoma opened the match with a simple straight serve from his right hand.

The serve was relatively fast and pinpointed. Fuji caught it with no problem, returning it with a short cross to the opposite end of the court.

Ryoma pivoted on his toes, reading the shot almost immediately and dashed into position. He was fully ready as the ball hit his side of the court, bouncing towards him. With an easy right-handed swing, he returned it to Fuji's court.

"That freshmen is fast." A 2nd year murmured. The group of students around him nodded in agreement. Ryoma's footwork was neat and practiced. Unbelievable for someone who 'did not do tennis' before. Perhaps it was genes. But everyone knows that just craptalk.

"And he's accurate." another added.

The group watched the rally between Fuji and Ryoma with intense interest. It was the first time ever that the Echizen Ryoma they knew took it to the courts with a racket in a game.

"ochibi's good!" Eiji said animatedly.

"Sure he's above average in both his reflexes and strength. Stamina-wise is yet to prove itself." Inui said. "but so far, all he had been hitting is basic straight returns. Speed of serves is also rather average."

"that's not true!" Eiji challenged as he recalled the time during the freshmen club orientation where Ryoma had served a real fast ball. But alas, only he had seen it happen and the rest had only heard, mostly half-believing him.

15-0. Fuji scored the first point. Ryoma picked up the ball that dropped and as he stood up. He had to adjust his glasses again.

The glasses were getting rather in the way of the match. The heat and the exercise is beginning to make Ryoma sweat and it's just making the specs more easy to slide out of position. The point he just lost was a slight miss because of the light refraction of his specs.

Ryoma returned to his baseline and prepared another serve. Another straight fast right-handed serve. This time the speed picking up just a little.

The serve introduced yet another rally of to-and-fro with simple strokes of the racket. It was fast but nothing exceedingly impressive although the fact that he was keeping with the tensai Fuji was impressive in its own way.

Breaking the pace of straight swings, Fuji suddenly did a drop volley. Ryoma was caught off-guard but recovered quickly. He pushed off from his right heel and launched himself forward towards the net.

30-0. The ball rolled on the ground just beside the fallen figure of Ryoma. He had reached the ball but the physical difference between the two caused Ryoma to missed just by a bit. "damn it" Ryoma couldn't help himself but let out in an angry hiss to himself.

If he had kept up with practice, that kind of drop volley? He could have returned it flat out, straight when he was 9!

Ryoma picked up the tennis ball that rolled to a stop some feet away. He'll definitely get back Fuji for that one in the next serve.

Returning to the baseline, Ryoma tossed the ball slightly higher this time with his left hand and sprung into a very fast serve. Still a straight serve nevertheless but the speed was way in a different league altogether. It was no exaggeration to say that all the spectaculars were stunned into surprise. Other than Inui who suddenly have a very intense interest in Ryoma and his notebook (new and crisp, later to be named Echizen Ryoma) suddenly appeared in his hand as if magic with a pen in the other.

Fuji's eyes opened in pleasant surprise at that but closed immediately after with a smile. He moved fluidly into the position and returned it, just as fast, getting to the ball at the last fraction of the second, a very close shave.

The tensai Fuji had always been in a different league from his peers and even his seniors when he entered which resulted in him always playing 'guiding' tennis. He will always adjust the power and technique of tennis he play to just every so slightly above the other. Occasionally, to give face especially to seniors, he would drop points purposely.

Fuji had been doing that again with Ryoma. Playing with just enough effect to match Ryoma's and nothing more. The only player that Fuji had went somewhat more seriously was the match with Tezuka but that was in year 1 and ever since then they have never played each other anymore.

"Fuji senpai. You should stop dreaming or I'll take the point!" Ryoma called out cockily with a grin. Fuji had lobbed back the ball and Ryoma jumped into a smash.

With a loud exclamation "HARH!" Ryoma swung the racket down forcefully and smashed into Fuji's court.

"That's good." Fuji returned with his smile. "but not good enough Ryoma." With that, he did something that Ryoma did quite catch and the ball returned to his caught, rolling away at the position near the baseline, far away from where Ryoma stood.

"Tsubamei Gaeshi." Fuji announced coolly.

"Wu AH! That is one of Fuji-senpai's 3 counters!" The chorus of spectators exploded. Most have heard of the awesomness of Fuji's 3 counters and knew the names by heart but many had not the opportunity to see one because within the courts, Fuji had hardly used it, even between regular matches.

"Hmm? So you do have something more interesting up your sleeves." Ryoma replied, unfaltered.

Fuji smiled.

40-0

"If you drop the next point, you'll lose your serve game Ryoma-kun." Fuji commented.

"Hmm? I know that. And I won't be losing my serve game." Ryoma answered, grinning. Fuji was a worthy opponent and Ryoma could feel the tension, pressure but also the thrill of being pushed against the back of the wall. The spirit of competitiveness burning up within him.

"Referee, time out!" Ryoma called suddenly.

Everyone looked at Ryoma in surprise. Ignoring all the quizzale glances and questions yelled out by the spectators, Ryoma walked coolly towards the bench where the players usually placed their bottles and towels. He rested the racket gently by the side of the bench and in some smooth motion, took off the specs that adored his face.

Ryoma is serious now. His golden eyes glimmered with bright intensity. Now, unhindered by the glasses, Fuji could see the pure fire of the samurai, similar to that of Ryoga, whom he had the opportunity to play against occasionally, burn in his eyes.

Oh wait. The fire was slightly different. .It had a clear, untainted glow to it. The purity of the fire just made its radiance brighter. In short, Ryoma's fire seemed even brighter than Ryoga's. This just got Fuji even more worked up and excited. The uncommon adrenaline of the match begain stirring in Fuji's heart.

Fuji smiled at that action. He wondered what was coming at him next.

Ryoma returned to the baseline. His eyes looking much bigger and more golden than before. With the racket in his right hand, he bounced the tennis ball with his left a few times and turned to give Fuji a sharp and focused look before tossing it.

The toss this time was even higher. Much too high. Fuji frowned slightly. A miss? No, it didn't seem so for Ryoma was smiling, big wide smile of confidence.

Ryoma jumped and launched himself off the ground. Fuji's eyes opened as he recognized the serve, two seconds too late as Ryoma swung his racket with an unnatural but practiced twist of his body and served.

The ball hit Fuji's court. He knew what it was. It was the twist serve. One of Ryoga's specialties. Fuji had no problem returning Ryoga's twists because he already got his timing down but Ryoma's twist was something he's seeing for the first time.

The ball spun on the ground at the spot in front of Fuji. Fuji tried to time it but the speed at which the ball of spinning and the timing that it was going to launch itself off the ground towards his face was unpredictable.

Because Ryoma's strength and build were vastly different from Ryoga, the twist, which relied heavily on the servers body build and strength was also vastly different.

40-15.

Fuji missed the ball and barely moved away in time to avoid getting hit on the face.

A collective "Wu" and "Ah" resounded from the crowd. "that's Ryoga's twist serve isn't it?" Kawamura, who also joined the crowd said.

"Yeah I've seen Ryoga-senpai do it before." Kikumaru added. "I didn't know Ochibi could do it too!"

"To be precise," the cool headed and analytical voice of Inui interrupted the excitement of the regulars who had been standing together. "That is not Ryoga's twist serve. It was 0.046 seconds slower than Ryoga's and spinning power probably weaker by 1%. Given Ryoma's build difference, the angle that the ball bounced was also about 38 degrees different from Echizen senior's."

On the courts, Ryoma grinned.

"Hmm. I didn't expect that coming. But it's only a matter of time before I get your timing down." Fuji smiled back.

''Whatever you say." Ryoma answered as he returned to the baseline.

Once again, Ryoma tossed the ball slightly too high and swung his racket in an awkward but precise angle. A twist serve.

Fuji prepared for return. He managed to hit it but missed the sweet spot on his racket as he swung a fraction of a second too early. The ball went way out.

40-30

"the next one won't work anymore Ryoma-kun." Fuji answered.

Ryoma said nothing and returned to the baseline. With an unreadable expression on his face, he served another twist.

Fuji, as prmised, delivered. His got down the timing and returned it straight into Ryoma's court.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed and his legs sprung into action. He reached receiving position on time and returned. His speed was rapidly improving. He hadn't not played serious matches for a long time and his body was re-conditioning itself to the match. His speed had not returned to previous levels yet, but is doing better and better with each rally, each serve and each return.

Ryoma could feel each cell in his body pulsating with excitement and familiarity with the sport he loved and still loves. A happy smile escaped his lips. A brilliant, carefree unrestrained smile of pure happiness. He loved the courts.

The smile didn't miss Fuji of course but he let nothing show.

A long rally ensued. Straight fast strokes with slow lops and drop volleys in between. But both sides were able to keep in pace with each other perfectly.

Suddenly in the midst of the rally, a sharp whistle interrupted the attention of the two and Ryoma missed his serve, causing the ball to drop at his feet.

The whistle had been blown by Ryuzaki coach. "Club activities are over. It is getting very late now. Tomorrow there is still morning practice so everyone quickly pack up, return all balls to the shack. We shall call it a day."

Everyone began moving at once, to pick up stray balls and to collect other logistics. Fuji also walked towards the gate and made his move to leave.

"The game's not ended yet Fuji-senpai." Ryoma called from behind him as Fuji pushed open the metal gates of the court to let himself out.

"It is over Ryoma-kun." Fuji replied. He turned with a mischievous grin on his face and pointed to the ball at Ryoma's feet." The match is over." He smiled his poison smile as he left.

Game and match Fuji Syuusake.

Ryoma stared the ball with disbelief. Well, Fuji did say 1 match so…. But that point was not his fault, Ryuzaki-baa had to blow the whistle then and distract him….. But oh well. His stamina was not as good as before and he would challenge Fuji-senpai another day. Revenge matches are another favorites of Ryoma.

Ryoma bent down to pick up the last stray ball and re-positioned his glasses. Tucking the racket under his arm, he returned to the shack.

* * *

><p>:D Thank you for reading. Shiroi Mi<p> 


	11. Ranking matches

HI world. It has been sometime! Thank you to the fans who have supported this story thus far! :D Appreciates! Arigatou. You have no idea how much its means to me for each and every review! 3

Here is the continuation of tennis ACE. :D In the upcoming weeks, I will find opportunity to make use of the new bookcover function and make an original bookcover for tennis ACE! :D Do look forward to it sometime soon~~~~~

Yep just a little recap: Fuji got hold (and exploited) Ryoma's secret and now he's back with tennis.  
>Here is arc 2: ranking matches and regulars.<p>

Title: RANKING MATCHES!

Is Ryoma going to break the conventional and be the first freshman to join like the manga? Or not?...

**BTW this is going to be a 2 in 1 update! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"All gather!" Oishi's occasional loud voice got everyone's attention. Quickly and swiftly because a certain imposing looking buchou was on scene, everyone dropped whatever they were doing and gathered in the center of the first court in neat rows and columns.<p>

In 5 minutes, all the rowdy activities of the courts ceased and everyone stood to wait for instructions or announcements.

"It has been 1 month since the start of the year and I am sure everyone knows what happens at this time of the year." Oishi said.

Everyone knew. It was the time where the whole half year's effort was to be matched seriously with the players within the tennis club in the fight for regular positions. For this day, many 2nd years had practiced endlessly.

"for the first years who may not know, every year twice we hold ranking matches. There are matches where we will be selecting the regulars from." Oishi explained briefly. Then addressing the club again, he continued.

"This year, as usual, all 2nd years and 3rd years, regular or not, will be participating in the ranking matches."

"Eh? We don't get to participate?" One of the freshman whose eyes have been glittering with excitement a few moments before asked aloud.

That earned him a chorus of jeering laughter from a certain group of 2nd years - the Arai gang.

"Oi! Oi. You are only FIRST YEAR! Join the ranking matches? Don't pull my leg!" He said loudly causing the first year who had asked the question to flush in embarrassment.

"For first years," Arai sneered. "You are going to do STAMINA training and help us PICK THE BALLS. That's good enough for know-nothings like you…."

"Arai. " His friend from his gang whispered urgently, tugging at his sleeves. "What?" Arai hissed back, pissed that his friend that disturbed him from his fun.

The Arai lackey pointed to Tezuka buchou standing and looking even more imposing than before. The laughter died in Arai's throat as he shifted his attention away from the first year.

If it wasn't for Tezuka buchou there, Ryoma would have gone over to the other side of the court where Arai was standing and give him a piece of his mind. Most of the 2nd years looked uncomfortable at what just happened. They were fidgeting slightly and darting their eyes around, except Kenji (the younger brother of the high-school tennis buchou who had superb skills but was not motivated in tennis). Kenji just stared right ahead as if he was physically there but mentally not. With unblinking dark black eyes, he just stood there and stared in front of him, as if nothing had happened.

"Ahem." Tezuka started, easing the awkward silence. "The match-ups have already been drawn. As usual we are having 4 blocks, the top 2 of each block will be selected as the regulars. All 2nd year and 3rd year are allocated into the matches. 1st years, you will be continuing with your training and preparation. Matches will come in the next year so keep working at it. That's all."

"In light of tomorrow's ranking matches, we will be ending practice now for today. Do check your allocated matches. The list has been posted at the tennis club noticeboard. Ryuusaki sensei, anything you want to add?" Oishi asked.

"Just keep hydrated and take care of your body. Of course, the regulars will be participating in the preliminary qualifying rounds for our area so do treat the ranking matches with seriousness."

"YES!" The group responded.

"Good. Then you all can be dismissed." Ryuusaki coach finished and the group broke formation dispersing to clear up the courts.

* * *

><p>TITLE: First day of the ranking matches<p>

**Part 2 in the 2-in-1 update! **

* * *

><p>Bright and early, as always Ryoma awoke from his sleep to the din of the house. It was the first day of the ranking matches and even though first years weren't involved. Oishi had made it a point to '<em>remind<em>' them that basic training (which means running and cardio) continued and watching matches are also a form of learning.

So it became compulsory even for the first years to go.

After the usual breakfast, Ryoma picked up his school bag and headed out without a word. Ryoga, followed after him, still yawning and bleary eyed.

"heard rumors and word going around that you've joined the tennis club?" Ryoga started as the two walked 'together' towards school.

Ryoma glared at Ryoga.

"Hey! Don't get angry at me! It's Fuji-kun right? Heard it from Hitoshi buchou." Ryoga snickered. "I've always disliked that Fuji kohai but hey, he's quite entertaining, no?" Ryoga grinned to himself.

Ryoma stayed silent, seething.

The topic was dropped.

Ryoma's entry into tennis club was a secret to the Echizen household while not say a guarded secret, just that Ryoma didn't talk about it and neither did Ryoga. Ryoma presumed his parents just thought he decided to go to school to study or something. They hadn't bothered to ask about him coming home later than usual.

As Ryoma entered the school gates, a good 10 min after his brother, the middle school courts were already high with action and tension.

There were 4 session of ranking matches split into 2 days. The first day had 2 sessions: morning (at present) and in the afternoon (after school). The last 2 sessions would be held the following week.

Almost everyone had gathered and even the first years, despite not being allowed to play, caught the excitement in the air and many were talking animatedly about what was to come.

Ryoma walked into the unusually busy clubroom and ignored all the hustle and bustle around him. Changing quickly, he laced his shoelaces and slipped on his glasses. As far as he was concerned, the morning session held no exciting matches. The first match involving a regular only started in the afternoon.

"Ne Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro called out as he entered the room. He was already changed and ready for the first tournament match.

Ryoma nodded a greeting at him and watched the other two of the trio standing outside the clubhouse just beyond the open door talking animatedly. Well Horio was doing most of the talking anyway.

"Have you guys seen the matchup?" Horio asked when Kachiro and Ryoma came within earshot.

Kachiro shook his head. Neither had Ryoma.

"Hmph. As I thought… This morning lineup are mainly the non-regulars but there are some quite interesting characters on the court today!"

"Hmm who are they?" Katsuo asked.

"For starters, court B we have Hitoshi Kenji! According to my information," Horio began in his arrogant and self-important voice 'He is the brother of the current high school buchou! AND… he is also the son of THAT Hitoshi pro senshi!"

"Wuah!" came the united response from Katsuo and Kachiro. "Isn't he super strong?"

Horio shrugged. "Self-evidently. He had won a crazy number of trophies and award since he was young! This is his first ranking match and I'm sure a lot of seniors are going to keep a tab on him. Even though he was only freshmen last year, he was chosen to represent the club in a smaller scaled interschool competition."

"Sugoiii!"

"Hmph. This kind of info is easy for me to attain." Horio stuck his chin up. Somehow during his long monospeech, a group of other lingering freshmen had gathered around him, making up a sizable crowd. Ryoma had by then already used his special fade away technique and disappeared somewhere.

"Oi first years!" came a rather pissed voice from behind the group. The group turned to look, only to see Kaidoh - the senior part of the regulars who had an extremely scary air around him. He had just came out of the clubhouse door and stood with his head apart, hands in his pockets and a yazuka-like face.

'FUSHIII. MOVE IT." He hissed at them and the group scattered in all directions in fear and panic.

"All gather." came the call.

All the activity around the courts centered around Oishi who had called. "Now we will be starting the ranking match first session. Players who have matches in the first round please do your warm ups. Allocated umpires please make your way to the respective courts. First years, follow me and we will be starting your training. The first match will being at 7.30 sharp."

Ryoma watched the beginning of the best of 3 set matches as he and the rest of the freshmen did they jogging around the courts. They were supposed to run 15 rounds, up from the last 12 rounds and it was well into the 9th round already when 7.30 came.

Ryoma was on his ninth, not sweating too much yet and definitely not panting for breath like most of the other freshmen were beginning to. This morning, Oishi-fukubuchou didn't set a time limit on the run so Ryoma was taking his time. That being said, he was still way ahead of majority of the freshmen.

As he rounded court B, he saw Hitoshi Kenji-senpai. His stature was tall, an advantage in tennis no doubt and he had a strong firm build. The first round was Kenji's service game.

Kenji served a slice serve to the corner of the opponent's court. Clean and well-grounded in basics. Ryoma slowed his jog to watch.

The opponent was someone Ryoma didn't recognize by vaguely had the impression that he was also a second year. Both of them seemed not very close to each other and were feeling each other's tennis out.

The serve was returned. It was a strong return but the form of the opponent was weak.

Kenji's opponent was opposite of him. While Kenji's style was one that was well grounded in foundation, making clean and precise strokes, his opponent's form had much to improve although his power and variety of strokes were comparable.

"Oi Ryoma-kun! We are going to leave you behind." came a call from one of the freshmen running. Ryoma took his eyes off the match and continued his run.

"Hmm Kenji's form is really well grounded and developed." came a comment from Eiji who was standing outside Court B with a few of the other regulars: Oishi, Momoshiro and of course Inui.

"I concur. His strokes are very clean, precise with little waste of movements." Inui said as he scribbled on his notebook.

The regulars and most of the seniors had expectations for Kenji. For one, his family name - the Hitoshis had always been well-known in the pro-tennis world. Another, his brother's magnificent talent. All the seconds years and third years knew the strength of his brother's tennis.

"Hmm? He looks very normal to me." Momoshiro said. "don't strike me as a very powerful opponent. No flashy moves…"

"Tennis isn't about flashy moves you know, Momoshiro-senpai." came a new voice - Echizen's. The group of senpais turned to look at the shorter new member.

"His form is good. Must have take tons of practice to master. But he's a low risk player. Doesn't move from the baseline, waiting for opponent to make mistakes. He doesn't aggressively attack or aggressively defend." Ryoma said as his golden eyes pierced with focus at Kenji, now opposite him as he stood with other regulars. Then shrugging, he added in a couldn't-be-bothered tone, 'boring tennis."

"Oichibi!" Eiji exclaimed and proceeded to glomp him.

" 're done with your run?" Oishi asked.

"Yea."

"Hmpf. You are pretty fast ne... for a shorty?" Momoshiro said in a friendly tone, ruffling Ryoma's hair while laughing.

Ryoma gave a tiny sulk but said nothing.

"Well, Ryoma's analysis is sound. Kenji's physique is well built for tennis. He isn't making good use of them at all. I don't think he's lacking the skills." Inui continued.

"It's motivation." Oishi said confidently.

Indeed, from the viewpoints of this observer group, Kenji doesn't look like he was trying very hard. Unlike the focus and piercing glare, fighting spirit of his opponent even though the opponent was much weaker than him, Kenji didn't seem to be particularly in a competition. He was playing as though everyday warm up... as though it was a mere practice.

"Game set and match. Hitoshi Kenji. 6-3."

The two players shook hands and left the courts.

* * *

><p>Teehee! Ryoma isn't going to be joining the ranking matches... too bad. But... something else is going to brew... (secret) D<p>

I love it when Ryoma shows his cool side and he is getting closer to the rest of the regulars! Yay!

Keep tuned! Shiroi Mi


	12. First regular match! (replaced)

Apologies for the error update! it was a REPEAT O_O

Here's the correct chapter: Regular matches.

Thank you to all my kind reviewers who informed me. It is hard juggling 3 stories. X.x but I'll gambattee! =D

* * *

><p>The minute school ended, Horio grabbed Echizen and dragged him to the courts, Katsuo and kachiro were right at their heels.<p>

The excitement was self-explanatory - the 2nd session of the ranking matches. And the first match of the 2nd set was a regular match. Inui vs Arai. Even though none of the freshmen liked Arai very much, but his skills were nevertheless acknowledged. He was probably one of the stronger third years.

"I wonder what kind of tennis Inui senpai plays…" Kachiro mumbled to himself.

The freshmen had yet to see the regulars in a match. Practice yes but matches no. Hardly even pratice matches because they would be too busy doing physical training or too fatigued to move. Either way, the first regular match promises a lot of excitement.

And the added bonus was: there was no physical training in the afternoon. Why? Cos Oishi was involved in his ranking matches too! That was a source of much glee to the freshmen.

"Hm. Inui-senpai doesn't look very imposing. It's really intriguing isn't it?" Katsuo replied. 'For him to be in the regulars…"

The four of them were already on the ground floor and making their beeline towards the tennis courts.

Ryoma knew what kind of tennis Inui-senpai played, he had saw him play Kaidoh that very fateful Sunday afternoon.

Data tennis.

Ryoma knew data tennis was possible in theory and had faced a data tennis player during his younger days. But that was when the player was a child, whatever data and whatever mental processing was at a rather insignificant level when it was matched with strength, especially Ryoma's strength then. But Inui's data tennis was not something to be undermined.

When the four of them reached the courts, it was already bustling with activity. The first matches had yet to start but everyone was already warming up or chatting with excited voices.

Ryoma slipped off from the group that dragged him down and wandered around the courts. He's main interest was the 2nd and 4th matches of the afternoon session: Fuji's matches. And also those of the other regulars.

The first matches had only Inui on the courts against a non-regular Arai.

The 2nd matches were much more interesting. Momoshiro, Eiji and Fuji would all be playing but against non-regulars.

The 3rd matches were the most exciting for the whole club because Tezuka buchou would be playing against Kaidoh. Inui would be going against Momoshiro.

The 4th matches line up was Fuji against Eiji. Kawamura against no-regular. Oishi against Kenji.

As Ryoma wandered around alone, his legs somehow taking him to the bench he had once laid and rested as tennis manager. On it now sat Inui.

As Ryoma watched him from afar, Inui was totally engrossed and absorbed into his notebook. Ryoma's eyes could spy the title: Arai Masashi.

_Hmm… So Inui's doing the final revision on Arai._

The intensity of focus in Inui's eyes were startling. As Ryoma neared Inui, Inui made no move to suggest that he was aware of Echizen. In his mouth, he was mumbling undiscernable words.

Ryoma walked by him silently. He didn't want to disturb Inui's attention.

Maybe Inui's match did have something worth looking at… Ryoma thought to himself as he continued on.

The time came for the rest match. Inui's match proved to be the most popular amongst the first matches. A small crowd gathered at Court B.

"best of 1 set match - Arai to serve.' the umpire called.

"Today, is the day. I'm going to get into the regulars. This year's block, I'm only facing two regulars: Inui and Momoshiro. They aren't the worst competitors. I'm not so sure about Momoshiro but Inui' data tennis… I will beat them." Arai muttered to himself as he posed for a serve.

_If you think you have all my data… you're going to be mistake. I've purposely hid some tricks up my sleeves…._ Arai smirked confidently to himself.

Ryoma stood with the rest of the freshmen, namely Horio and gang at one side of the court. To his right were the group of regulars standing together in a bunch. To his left were another group of spectators, mix of second years and third years, but mostly those together in the same block as arai.

'hARh!' bellowed Arai as he released his serve. "Take that, CANNONBALL!" He shouted triumphantly as the ball lauched itself from Arai's racket.

His face of glee turned to shock and surprise when he saw Inui already in position the minute he released the serve and returned his 'cannonball' with a return ace to a difficult corner on his side of the court.

Arai's mouth dropped open. Was it a fluke? No. That was impossible. Inui had known his serve, the course and the way to return. No way Inui read all of that in one serve and thought of all that on the spot.

Inui stood from his standby position and pushed his glasses up.

'So it's called cannonball?' He said coolly. "That's a good serve."

"DON"T MESS WITH ME." Arai snapped and posed for another cannonball serve.

The ball was heavy, hard and has high spin on it. A high standard serve definitely but by the actions and looks of Inui, he had already completely analyzed it and broken it down.

The shock and disbelief on Arai's face was as clear as day as Inui returned yet another return ace.

The game just went downhill for Arai from there. He never really quite recovered from the initial shock. Ryoma left in the second service game of Arai and the score was already 2-0. the outcome was clear.

"WHY?!" Arai furiously thought to himself. His shock has turned to anger and fury. How DID INUI KNOW!?

At matchpoint, 30-15, Inui explained. "Amai (naïve). Don't undermine my intel resources and data tennis If you truly want to train a secret serve, do it outside school! How many courts do you think our school have and what are chances I will walk by one of them?"

_Inui was leaving the campus late one night. He had just completely his advanced Japanese History extra lesson and was about to head home when he coincidently walked by the tennis courts. Arai and his gang was on the courts. _

_"how's that? My new serve!" Arai was saying loudly. _

_"It's good" "Heavy! Hard to return!" _

_"I knew it. With this, I can definitely get into regulars this year!" Arai laughed loudly to himself. _

"If you really want to train in secret, do it outside!" Inui said as he ended the match with a service ace.

And thus, the first regular match ended with 6-2, Inui's victory.

"Bored?" Fuji asked Ryoma as he found him, napping on top of the roof. Ryoma opened one of his eyes blearily to make out the features of Fuji.

"Mah na." Ryoma grunted as he shifted his positions sideways and continue his nap. He really liked afternoon naps and since joining the tennis club, he hardly had them anymore.

"Hmm…" Fuji said as he sat down beside Ryoma.

"Too bad you can't play in the selection matches this time round… It's really a pity. I really wanted to play you in a match…" Fuji said as he looked to the blue sky that covered them.

Ryoma said nothing back. His face unreadable.

"Well, there's still the second round of selection matches later this year. I'm sure you'll get a chance then." Fuji said.

The two fell into silence.

Truthfully, Ryoma was pretty pissed at not being able to play. He was contemplating the thoughts of going to the street courts again later tonight but he didn't want to meet Momoshiro-senpai again at the courts… Well, it can't be _that lucky _right?

"Fuji-senpai, what about your matches?" Ryoma asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"My matches?"

"You have two this afternoon right?" Ryoma said as he pushed himself up. With Fuji around, there is no chance Ryoma would be going back to nap again.

"All done." came Fuji's easy reply.

"WHA.." Ryoma was about to be shocked but decided it was nothing so much surprising. He had played Fuji in a single game and he had a feeling that his strength was much more than the other regulars. He too wanted to play Fuji in a serious match.

"6-0. 6-2. Eiji's improved quite some." Fuji answered Ryoma's unasked question. "but for Eiji to beat me, it's still too early." Fuji smiled.

"Che. Whatever. Oh how was buchou's match?" Ryoma asked. He suddenly looked at his watch and realized it was way later than he had thought it was. Had he been napping that long?

"Tezuka's match with Kaidoh? Completely one-sided 6-0. Although Kaidoh did come close once with a score of 40-40 but Tezuka ended it with his zero-shiki drop shot." Fuji said.

"Zero-shiki drop shot?" Ryoma asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh you haven't seen him play yet. You might find this interesting." Fuji said.

"Right. I'll watch him the next time I guess… if I remember." Ryoma answered as he stood up, dusted himself and made his way to the door.

As the door shut with a loud clang as Ryoma exited, Fuji smiled to himself, eyes closed. "If you remember ne…" He said to no one in particular and the wind carried his voice away.

* * *

><p>That's all and thank you!<p>

Shiroi Mi


End file.
